Just Another Match
by DarkHeartsUnleashed
Summary: What starts out as a simple sparring match turns into something more. KakaAnko Rated T.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. If i did, Kakashi and Anko would likely have been secretly dating and Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura would have seen her at his appartment once... and they might even have gotten engaged between Naruto and Naruto Shippuden

-----

It was a Saturday afternoon and Anko was bored. She wandered over to the training yards where she spotted Kakashi, his nose is his book. She walked over to him and pulled the book away from his face. "Hey Kakashi. I see you're still reading that perverted book."

He grunted. Anko frowned. "How about sparing with me instead?"

Kakashi looked at his watch. _Why not? _He thought. After all he didn't have to meet Naruto and Sakura for another hour and he had his lateness reputation to protect. "Sure why not."

Anko grinned. Her smile reminded Kakashi of a cat. "Lets go!" She grabbed his arm and towed him off to a clearing just inside the forest near a lake.

_Not a bad choice._ Commented Kakashi. _It's all terrain which means we can practice multiple jutsu types and fight on different grounds. Although… knowing Anko she probably chose here for a reason…_ Kakashi stopped thinking as Anko ran at him, kunai in hand.

"You better pay attention Kakashi!" He brought his kunai up just in time to stop hers from colliding with his cheek.

He pulled out another kunai and rushed at her, swinging left and right trying to find a weakness in her defense. Sad to say, he failed and she managed to cut him on cheek, through his mask. "Damn it. You're going to pay for slicing my mask!"

A rearing water dragon rose from the lake and crashed towards Anko. It was met head on by a steady stream of fire which reduced the might dragon to steam. "You'll have to do better than that Kakashi,"

Anko quickly formed hand signs and disappeared. Kakashi assumed a defensive stance. _Now, where did she go…?_ He didn't have to wait long. She leapt at him from behind, slashed through his mask yet again. However, instead of disappearing again like she had planned, she found her right arm now twisted behind her back and Kakashi standing right behind her.

He whispered in here ear. "You know, now you'll have to pay twice as hard because you cut my mask again." Unknown to Kakashi, his hot breath on her ear sent a shiver of desire down her spine. Anko immediately felt very confused. She wasn't supposed to feel this way, especially about a fellow ninja… and Kakashi, her best friend, at that.

Kakashi raised his kunai to her hair and quickly cut through the band that held it in her messy ponytail. "Punishment one. But you know, you really should wear your hair down more often Anko, it looks very pretty."

Another shiver ran down her spine and through her body. Damn him! Didn't he have a clue what he was doing to her?

By now Kakashi actually did. He had seen that last shiver creep down her spine. _Interesting…_ Kakashi decided to see just how far he could push her before she cracked. He pulled at the arm he had behind her back and she stumbled into him. He snaked his free hand, his left hand around her left hand and her waist, trapping it as well. This time he felt Anko shiver.

"I believe I win Anko."

That was it. Anko wasn't about to let Kakashi beat her… especially not like this. In one move she pulled away and leapt into the trees. "I don't think so Kakashi."

Kakashi grinned underneath his mask and leapt after her. _Damn she's fast!_ He couldn't find her. _It has come to this…_ In one move he pulled his forehead protector up to reveal his sharingan. He looked around… There she was. He jumped down from the branch he was standing on and came up behind her. He caressed the back of her neck with his hand.

In a hushed tone he whispered, "You're it." Then he was gone, vanished into the trees.

Anko stood there for a few seconds, then a feline grin lit up her face. She wasn't going to lose to Kakashi, not by a long shot. Silently, she scanned the woods and clearing for Kakashi. He had done a pretty good job concealing himself. After letting Anko search fruitlessly for about 10 minuets, he decided to stop teasing her.

He edged out of his hiding spot. In under a minuet, Anko had appeared in front of him. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "I believe you are it now." She kissed him lightly on his masked lips, so lightly Kakashi barley felt it. Then she took off through the trees.

"No fair! No teasing!" He chased after her.

"All's fair in love and war!" She jumped aside to avoid his grabbing hands.

"And? I want more now come here!"

"Nope!" She giggled and ducked under a branch… a branch that then hit Kakashi on the nose. They both stopped. "Want me to kiss it better?"

"Yes." He leaned forward.

She poked him in the forehead. "Then you have to catch me." She took off again running for the lake.

Kakashi growled. She was leaving him hanging again. He ran after her, gaining on her with each stride.

She reached the lake and summoned chakara to her feet to keep her afloat as she ran across the water. Kakashi did the same. In another 7 strides, he caught up and grabbed her arm. She spun around trying to keep her balance, but Kakashi stuck his foot out. As she fell, Anko held tightly to the arm Kakashi dragged her down with and pulled him with her.

Kakashi pushed himself off the water with his hands to find himself in a very interesting position. His arms were on either side of Anko's head and his legs were on either side of her body. "Umm…." He looked at her.

Anko looked back and then burst out laughing. Kakashi joined her, but on the inside he was relieved that she had reacted this way and hadn't tried to kill him.

When she finally caught her breath she smiled. "What an interesting way to fall."

"I don't think 'interesting' is the right word."

"Oh?" She looked curious. "What would you call it?"

"Very, very appealing."

She smacked him upside the head. "Perv" Even though she said it, she was smiling. She traced the two slashes in his mask. "Sorry about your mask."

He shrugged. "I have a spare."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh… is that so… Well you're going to need it." Without waiting for a response she yanked the ripped mask off him and pressed her lips to his.

Kakashi was a bit surprised, but his body moved on its own accord, pressing his face closer to hers and licking her lip gently with his tongue. She opened her mouth and his tongue rushed in to caress hers and kiss her passionately. Anko had just forced her tongue into his mouth when they heard a noise at the edge of the clearing.

Anko quickly withdrew her tongue and removed her arms from his neck… _When did she do that?_ Kakashi wondered. He didn't have time to think. Whoever was coming was making such a racket. _It's probably Naruto… he must have gotten bored with waiting and decided to come find me… how did he find me… and how do I explain this?_

Luckily for him, Anko had a plan. She winked at him as she released her chakara and sunk below the surface.

Kakashi was right, it was Naruto. He came bursting from the woods. Luckily for Kakashi, he was at his back and didn't see Kakashi's face or even notice that his sensei was maskless.

"Kakashi-sensi! I found you!" Naruto exclaimed loudly.

Kakashi heard another pair of footsteps enter the clearing. "So you were here Kakashi-sensei… Why are you on the water like that?" Sakura sounded curious as well as a bit suspicious.

"Well you see…" Kakashi didn't have a chance to finish. A pair of arms shot from the water and grabbed his vest by his shoulders and pulled him face first towards the lake. It was a choice between releasing his chakara and smashing his face on the lake's surface. Kakashi chose to release his chakara.

Naruto and Sakura watched as their jonin sensei was pulled under the lakes surface. "What is going on?!?" Naruto yelled.

Sakura glared at him. "How the hell should I know?"

Under the water Anko winked at Kakashi. She drew his spare mask from his pocket and placed it over his handsome face. Then they both emerged.

"He's coming up!... Anko-sensei?" Naruto was confused. Why was the crazy lady from the chunin exams here and why did she pull Kakashi-sensei under the water? His questions were 'answered' within a minuet.

Anko jumped from the water and summoned chakara to her feet again. Kunai in hand, she jumped at Kakashi. Her attack stopped when she saw Naruto and Sakura. "I guess our sparring is over for today Kakashi-kun." She offered him a hand and when he took it she helped him back onto the water.

"It would appear so." He looked at Sakura and Naruto. "Sorry to keep you waiting, but Anko here and I were sparring."

"Oh." Sakura was surprised that her sensei actually had a valid excuse for being late. "It's ok Sensei. Nice to see you again Anko-sensei."

Anko grinned. "Why if it isn't Sakura and the brat."

"HEY!" yelled Naruto. "I am NOT a brat."

Anko chuckled. "If you say so." She turned to Kakashi. "I better get back. There's a lot to do for the upcoming chunin exams." She lowered her voice. "I'll see you later," she said in a somewhat seductive tone.

"All right. We can finish our match later." Kakashi watched as Anko headed towards the Hokage's tower.

Naruto got suspicious. "Hey… Kaka-sensei?"

"What?" Kakashi seemed in another world.

"Why were you sparring with Anko?"

"Because she is a special jonin therefore a worthy opponent for a former ANBU member."

"Oh…. What are we doing today?"

"Naruto, you will be working on your chakara control on the lake and climbing trees." Naruto groaned. "Sakura, you will be practicing your aim. I could use some improving." Sakura nodded. She knew she needed the practice. "Now get to work."

Kakashi watched and helped them practice for two hours. Then he dismissed them and headed off to find a certain purple haired ninja named Anko.

Kakashi had finally found a worthy 'sparing' partner and they continued their little 'match' later that night in her apartment. Naruto and Sakura were none the wiser… that is… until Kakashi and Anko went public 2 months later.

-----

**A/N: **Ok well I wrote this on a whim… I wanted Anko to pull him under the water XD. Please review and tell me what you think. Though I would preview if you didn't review and say it was awful… even though it goes all over the place…


End file.
